


Feathery Scratches

by FyrewithIce



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, I don't know what I'm doing, I dunno if its gonna be fluff or angst or both or anything, MiHyun because the world needs more of them, Please bare with me, They have wings here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 13:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrewithIce/pseuds/FyrewithIce
Summary: Destined to conquer and to destroy each other





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing an actual story. I don't really know how I'll do this, I just wanted to read MiHyun so I wrote some. Please bare with how I describe things, my vocab is limited haha

"Mama~~" a seven year old Mina waddles on the snow approaching her mother who looks at her with a faint smile

"Yes little angel?"

"When do you think I'll be able to get up there?" Mina curiously asked as she looks up to the sky where she sees magestic wings spread out on the horizon above their snowy cold island or town as the other inhabitans there calls it

Mina's mother looked up to where her daughter was looking and saw five winged creatures playing around the clouds above them.

"Mina" she starts as she looked back at her giddy little sunshine staring at the sky in pure amazement and wonder.

She doesn't know how to say it to her, she doesn't want to see the sparkle in her little girl's eyes to disappear when she realizes that even with the help of the little wings on her back, she wont be able to get up there.

After all,

The winged people of the sea was never meant to mingle with the winged people of the sky.  
___________________

 

"Mom, I gotta go, the others are waiting for me." The 17 year old red head rushed out of her room, running past the kitchen where her mother and her half-asleep older brother was lounging.

"What about your food?" The older woman sternly said, reaching out and tugging at her left wing before she can escape out the door.

Mina almost winced out loud when she felt the heat of her mother's fingers lightly gripping the tip of her left wing.

She never liked anyone touching her wings no matter who it was. It was too invasive for her liking, specially with how heightened her senses are compared to others.

She turned making sure not to scratch her mother with the edges of her ice.

"Can I just bring my food with me?" She said with the cutest voice she can muster, making sure to flash her gummy smile that her mother adores.

Mina sees her mother's eyes soften followed by her brother's disgusted snort (her mother would argue that it was exhaustion).

"Oh alright, but make sure you eat all of it, young lady." Her mother told her, walking to the table and started packing her food.

Mina's gaze landed on her brother who was eating away the remaining pieces of bacon on the plate.

"What are you looking at, Squirt?" He asked not sparing her a glance.

She frowned at the nickname her brother gave her.

"Stop calling me that!" She pouted

"What're you gonna do about it?" He taunted her with a grin as he stood up from his chair, making sure the height difference shows.

Mina huffed, knowing she can't really do anything about it. He has always been bigger than her even when they were still toddlers.

"Kai, stop teasing your sister." Their mother reprimanded him without much weight to the words.

Side stepping around her, he made his way to the sink. Mina was glaring at him when she accidentally saw her brother's broken right wing.

_"MINA! GET OUT OF THERE!"_

_"Are you okay?"_

_"Y-your wings, Kai, your wings."_

_"It's fine. Are you okay?"_

_"Yes."_

_It never was._

"Mina?"

"Huh?" Mina's gaze averted to her mother's worried eyes "Is something wrong?"

"I've been calling you, here's your food."

She handed Mina the container with her food, her mother still looking at her worriedly.

She avoided the brown irises, glancing everywhere around the room but the woman's eyes in front of her.

(Kai was long gone.)

"Well, I'm off now, Mom." She said fidgeting with the sling of her bag.

She heard her mother sigh.

"Okay. Just… Just be careful out there." Her mother said as she patted her shoulder lovingly

Mina only gave her a nod, turning around and walked to the front door.

"Mom?" She called out as her hand rested on the doorknob.

She knew that her mother was looking at her. She always knew when someone was.

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." She assured her, twisting her wrist to open the door.

Finally pushing the door open, she stepped outside.

She felt the cold wind on her skin as it pushed back her long red locks.

As she slowly spreads her deep ocean blue wings feeling both the snow beneath her bare feet and the warmth of the sun rays at her back.

Staring at the different hues reflected at the snow, Mina smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're early today Myoui!"

"I gotta win a bet!"

Soft chuckles can be heard from those around as Mina ran across the snowy lands of their town with precision and ease, ice blue wings tucked at her back.

"Well we hope you win that one!" someone shouted behind her

"Thanks!"

She knew she was gonna win, if only she went straight to the meeting place.

(She never does)

Taking a turn opposite of where she was supposed to be going, she slowed down admiring the view.

Not much creatures go up there, they fear for their safety, it was nearer to the sky thus nearer to those up there. But for her it was a safe haven, she loves being on higher ground, much to the horror of her parents and brother (her friends tolerates this side of her), and as much as she was denying it to everyone, she was always waiting for that one feather to fall on her hands.

Nearing the edge of the clif Mina heard a rustling followed by a gust of wind that made her take a step back, she didn't see much but she knew it was one of them.

This was unusual, the one that usually 'meets' with her here never 'runs' from her.

When the wind finally stopped she saw a lone feather on the ground near her.

A fire orange one.

Confused, she took the feather and examined it closely, it wasn't the usual one and it was also more soft than the numerous ones she had before.

Sighing, she tucked the feather inside her bag and started trudging downhill, finding no more reason to stay there

Well atleast she might be able to win the bet today.

"MINARI!"

———————————————————

"Dahyun! Where have you been?!"

Was what greeted a girl with majestic fire orange wings that was almost too big for her, landing clumsily near the gates of the training grounds.

"I, I was just umm you know, flying around." The girl, Dahyun, replied tucking her wings slowly, as to not make a fuss.

"You needed to train! What will your father say if he knew about this?!"

Dahyun knew it won't be good for her if her father would know about her skipping practice, but she'd rather have that than to let them know where she went.

"She was with me sir."

Dahyun and her professor whipped their heads to the owner of the voice and found the youngest knight to ever step foot in the academy, who is coincidentally one of Dahyun's closest friends, Chou Tzuyu standing intimidatingly tall a few feet away from them with her midnight black wings spread out for anyone to see.

Their professor looked at both of them with doubt and disbelief.

A few moments passed and Tzuyu's constant passive glare (if there is one) to the professor when they eventually heard him grunt that sounded more like a strained 'fine'

"This better not happen again or I will not hesitate to inform General Kim." He said before walking away

When he was finally out of sight, Dahyun sprung to her feet and skipped to the other girl who was already walking away.

"Hey Tzu, thanks for the help there."

Tzuyu glanced at her for a moment

"I'm not the one you should be thanking." she finally said

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dahyun, confused as she is, stopped in her tracks

She heard her friend sigh before facing her

"Someone saw you heading to the forbidden areas, be thankful she didn't tell anyone and went straight to me."

Dahyun could only gape at what her friend said, so someone saw her going near the waters, but who was it and why did they go to Tzuyu instead of her father, considering most of the trainees here hates her anyway they would've loved seeing her punished by the general himself.

As if her friend knew what she was thinking, she said a name that Dahyun never would've thought of

"Im Nayeon"

"But she hates me." Dahyun said before she can stop herself

Tzuyu rolled her eyes and started walking again

"She doesn't, it's your father that she hates."

"Isn't that hate extended to me then?" She inquired catching up to the tall one

"Maybe if you weren't so busy being the General's esteemed daughter then you'll know she isn't that petty." Her friend said, a little bit annoyed

"Hey that's not true" Dahyun whined "And how do you even know this? Are you friends with her?"

"Sure, whatever you say" Her friend said as they enter a room full of weapons and equipments for training "I wouldn't say I'm friends with her but I do field works with her most of the time, so I do think I'm quite acquainted with her."

"Right, I almost forgot you do field works now." Dahyun replied with a frown

Tzuyu, as observant as she is, immediately noticed her friends quiet sarcasm

"Oh don't be like that, if I were you I'd enjoy my remaining days as a knight without field work, it isn't really that great." The taller said, amused

"Well at this rate that I'm going, I'd probably just enjoy my whole life since no one would take me seriously. I can't even land properly with these wings." She said wincing at the sound of her own voice

Not hearing a reply, she glanced at her friend, already slinging the bow and arrows to her shoulders, Dahyun sighed and picked her favourite weapon, the twin swords.

They started walking to the main grounds, passing by juniors and seniors alike that are busy with their own activities

"That's not true you know, I take you seriously, Chaeng does and most of your juniors too."

"My father doesn't" Dahyun said without a second thought and immediately regretted it

Eyes wide, she scanned her surroundings to make sure no one heard or noticed

Tzuyu just stared at her, she knew how her friend feels about this.

"Chou!" Both of them immediately faced where the call came "The general called for you."

"I'll be there." Tzuyu replied calmly

As the captain walked away from them, Tzuyu turned to Dahyun with her steel eyes.

"We'll talk later, as for now maybe you should thank your saviour."

Dahyun watched her friend walk further away with head held high as everyone around her stare in awe.

Thoughts came running into her mind as she heaved a sigh, she isn't really ready to face someone who is openly known for disliking her father (not that its the only thing she's known for) and besides she's not really someone you can approach easily.

Another sigh escaped from her lips as she continued walking to the training area.

As she got nearer to her destination, a bunch of trainees, a few seniors flew above her head, their mighty wings wide open making her surroundings dim.

She stares at the ground as they pass by, gripping the handle of her swords, she almost wished she was the girl that can color the skies with her wings.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one in Italics is a falshback

The sounds of clashing wood and metal can be heard around the training area as Dahyun rests under the shade of a tree at the far left corner.

She was just finished sparing with another knight in training and it was exhausting, to say the least. She wasn't the best in physical training and she's glad she wasn't the worst either. She was average, the reason why her father would see to it that she gets all the training she needs.

And it's almost as if everyone knows and uses it to torment her with dozens and dozens of training and whatever work they can give her (so much for special treatment)

"Hey red face, what you up to?"

Dahyun was startled by the sudden voice beside her, hands reaching out to the swords by reflex.

"Woah there." the person said stepping back a bit, voice finally having a familiar ring to her ears

She looked up and was greeted by a short girl with bright luminous green wings smiling right at her.

"What the heck Son Chaeyoung! What if I was already holding my sword?!"

The girl, Chaeyoung, laughed and sat beside Dahyun who scooted closer to the tree to give her space

"Doesn't matter, I can easily evade your attacks. And besides I'm not known as one of the fastest alongside Commander Nayeon just for nothing." Chaeyoung said with a proud smirk

Dahyun scrunched up her nose hearing what the younger girl said, Chaeyoung was doing field works for 2 weeks now and she was already the best in what she does, to her credit she was always one of the top trainees along with Tzuyu and some of Dahyun's other juniors. And she's also under Tzuyu's group—

"Did you just say 'Commander Nayeon'?" Dahyun's eyes widen at this information

"Uhhh yeah? Why?" The younger one asked reaching out to the stack of food beside her, with sparkling eyes as she saw the strawberry in the middle of the pile.

Commander?! She's a commander?! Tzuyu expects her to go up to a commander like its nothing and thank her for saving her from her, for the lack of better term, idiotic tendencies? She must be joking, right?

Dahyun was rightfully scared

"Hey Chaeng? Is Tzuyu and Na—, Commander Nayeon close?"

The luminous winged girl blinked at the question of her friend

"Well I wouldn't say close, acquainted would be a better term since our little Tzu-Tzu is her second-in-command."

"Little Tzu-Tzu? Really Chaeng? Of all the ridiculous nicknames you could've given her, you gave her that?" Dahyun scrunched her nose, eyeing the short girl "And of every friend you could've called 'little' you chose Tzuyu?"

Chaeyoung just shrugged reaching out again to the basket of strawberries

"Anyway, what you're saying is, if the Commander isn't present, you answer to Tzu?" Dahyun asked confusion laced on her voice

"Precisely! Ring ring ring! Hundrend points for the genius!" Chaeyoung teased

"What?" Dahyun unconsciously asked, bewildered that her friend was already that high up in the ranks

The younger one looked at Dahyun with a thoughtful glance

"I really don't know what you're so shocked about, honestly this is Chou Tzuyu we're talking about here, I would've been more shocked if she was ranked lower than where she is now. She's a perfectionist and it shows in how she commands herself in the field."

"Right, of course she's high up there, if she can out rank most of the seniors here, she can of course out rank them in the field." Dahyun thought as memories of the first ranking just shortly after Tzuyu joined them floods her senses

_Dahyun was relaxing behind one of the trees in the garden after her personal training, this part of the garden was her favourite place, no one really comes here so she never has to give a front to anyone_

_She was staring at the passing clouds when she heard footsteps that stopped at the nearby bench, peering up she saw two senior girls._

_"That new girl really is something else." one of the senior girls said_

_"Why? What's her rank?"_

_"She's at top 5 already, and it's barely been two weeks since she came, I'm not even gonna be shocked when she finally claims that top spot."_

_"You think someone can finally knock down Jungkook from his no. 1 spot? I mean the last time you thought that the result was a bit of a downer." the girl said sniggering_

_"Well I didn't know the general would let us down like that now, do we? And besides, this time I have the ranking scores as basis, I'm pretty sure that kid would be doing field works sooner than she expects."_

_"True, who would've thought that the general's daughter would rank at the bottom of the pile. I heard the general wasn't even present for that, I think he knew what a disappointment he had for a kin. You mean to say, that kid would do fields along with us?"_

_"A disappointment." Dahyun thought as she looked again at the sky_

_"I was there, I wanted to watch, she has this huge fire orange wings, but what bothered me was that she walked to the ceremonial grounds, who does that? Everyone flew there but she walked, someone said she was struggling to control her wings and that she can't fly but no one really knows. Yeah, I think she will."_

_"I would've cried if I was the general, having a daughter that can't even fly. More good points for our group then."_

_"Enough about her, I'm just glad someone's finally gonna be knocking down Jungkook's ego, and she's not a half-breed either." The girl spat in disgust_

_"Hey don't be too loud, she's still our senior, what if someone hears?"_

_"So what? She's on field now, and besides even if someone hears us it's not likely that they'll take a half-breed's side over us."_

_"Still I'd rather we be careful. Though I've heard about that time, my mother and father was furious at the officials for letting a half-breed even step foot here and worse being the top at that."_

_"It's really an embarrassment for those that of below her at the rankings. A half-breed out ranking them, disg—"_

Dahyun felt someone shaking her from the side, she slightly turned her head to her friend

"What?"

"You've zoned out for awhile there bud, you didn't even hear the commotion, you okay?" Chaeyoung asked concerned

"I'm fine, I just remembered some kind of technique. Weren't we talking about Tzuyu and Commander Nayeon?" Dahyum deflected

"Right right! Actually she just flew by along with squad 2 and 4, I called her, asked if she could talk for a bit." Chaeng said excitement evident in her eyes "Oh! Oh! There she is, Commander!"

The younger excitedly waved her hand up so their commander could see them easily not noticing the panicked stricken face of her friend.

Dahyun instantly scrambled up to pull the shorter one's hand down

"Hey wait, don't call her." She said panicked and rushed

"What? Why?" The other asked confusion etched on her face

"I just think it's not—" Dahyun choked on air as she stared right up in front of her

Eye to eye with a certain Im Nayeon.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sana, seriously how long are you going to cling to me?" Mina muttered as her friend side hugged her while they walk across the vast snowy field

"As long as I want to, besides no one's gonna get angry right?" Sana teased wriggling her eyebrows

Mina raised her left eyebrow at that

"Well, no one's gonna get mad at me, but I don't know about you."

"Not this again, we already told you that we're not dating, besides I think Momo likes somebody else." Sana says with a pout

The red head giggled and pats her sulking friend "Alright, alright"

"Enough about me though, I'm still wondering why you keep on going to that cliff, if I didn't know you any better I'd say you're secretly meeting someone" A blush from Mina goes unnoticed by the silver haired girl as she goes on saying "But knowing you, I seriously doubt it."

Mina regarded her friend for a bit, she wonders if she can tell her that she's been meeting someone from the sky on that cliff (though today was a different one)

"Well?" Sana asks expectantly

The red head sighed

"I've been meeting someo—" She suddenly felt a slap to her right arm "What the heck was that for?!"

She whipped her head to her friend who was glaring at her

"You we're meeting someone and you didn't even have the decency to tell your best friends?!" She whined with her high pitched voice "No wait, if you even say that you told Momo and not me, I swear I'm gonna leave you both—"

"I didn't tell anyone yet." Mina says rolling her eyes at her friend "And can you please let me finish first?"

"Fine, go on"

"So as I've said, I've been meeting someone, it's been going on for months—"

"Wait, is it Jimin? Mina we talked about—"

"No! It's, it's a girl." She said with a huff

"Jennie then? Jisoo will slap you with her penguin flaps."

Mina glaringly looked at Sana with crossed arms, daring her to say more

Her silver haired friend raised both her arms in defeat

"She's from the sky." She said without another thought looking at the snow beneath them as they continued to walk

A few more seconds in silence and she finally looked at Sana for a reaction but her friend was just looking blankly a far, lost in thought

"Sana?" The silver head seems to hear her as she looked at her fondly "You okay?"

Sana looks at her a bit longer then finally sighed

"Oh Minari, I'm so sorry."

"Sorry for what?" She asked confusion etched all over her face

"About the sky people" Sana started biting her lower lips in reluctance "Me and Momo me—"

"Hey! Mina! Sana! Over here!"

Both of them instantly looked at who called them and saw their blonde friend waving comically at them

"Looks like you both lose again!" Momo says to them in glee

"This is not fair! You always win since you live closer from here." Sana retaliated and starts running towards Momo with Mina close behind (She's gonna ask Sana about the sky people later)

"No it's not! I remember Mina always wins until she started going up the highest cliff in the island, but I guess it was convenient since it's near their house." Momo said looking teasingly at a certain red head

"She's meeting one of the sky people there." Sana says without a second thought

Mina's eyes widen "Sana!"

"She's meeting what?" Momo said as she looks at the both of them in shock

"Look, I can explain—" Mina starts as she looks at both her friends who's having a stare down

"It's okay Mitang, we've also have something to tell you." The blonde says with a sigh

"Huh?"

"Well it's like this—" both of them said in unison

Sana and Momo looked at each other, eyebrows raised

"Okay, you tell her" Sana says

"No, you do it, seems like you want to do it anyway." Momo replied

"Oh it's fine, I'm giving the chance to you."

"It's alright Satang, you tell her."

"No, you tell her."

"No! You do it."

"You do it!"

"You do it!"

"Could the both of you just stop!" Mina's booming voice suddenly startled them

They stared at their friend with wide eyes, Mina doesn't exactly shout often

"But Minari—"

"No, don't give me that whiney face. Besides, I think Sana should do it since she already started awhile ago." She said taking off her bag and plopping down on the snowy ground with Sana and Momo following suit

"Fine" the purple winged says with her signature pout "Remember that time three months ago, when you didn't go with us to the island?"

Mina nodded at this

"Well we kinda met someone on the way there."

_"Sana come on, we don't have all day." Momo huffs as she sees the silver haired girl lagging behind_

_"Is Mina really not comming? I mean, all three of us always do this together this is gonna be the first where it's just the two of us." Sana replies with a pout_

_Momo just shook her haed and took hold of Sana's wrist, tugging her friend with her_

_"Yeah I know, I get it, but Mina's sick and she told us that if we don't enjoy today she'll feel more awful thinking its her fault." The blonde reasoned_

_"Alright alright, but why is Jennie not coming with us? She was excited about this two days ago." Sana says as she finally walked at the same pace as Momo_

_"She said she's not coming since Mina isn't gonna go with us."_

_The silver head's eyes widen at that_

_"Does she like Minari?" She asked that earned her a laugh from her bright haired friend_

_"No, she likes the shapeshifter that seems to always cling to Mina in her animal form."_

_"You mean the penguin?" Sana asked in confusion_

_"Yup, seems like she's convinced the girl only appears when Mina's there" Momo said with a giggle "She even said that she went there alone one time but the shapeshifter was no where to be found."_

_The purple winged girl laughed out loud at this revelation_

_"I guess the shapeshifter knew who is and who isn't part of her kin."_

_Both of them shared a breathy laugh and stopped at one end of their town's island_

_Hiding their bags at some bushes by the nearby forest, both girls looked at the water crashing at the stones below_

_Sporting a playful smile they glanced at each other before jumping and taking the dive_

_Both purple and pink ice wings immediately spreads out in the deepwaters making it easier for them to navigate_

_Halfway to their destination, something from the sky suddenly crashed infront of them_

_The two friends looked at each other and instantly went after the thing that's slowly sinking deeper underwater_

_Both of them grabbed it before it went too deep_

_They took what it seems like an unconscious person to where they were going, they wouldn't risk going back to town with something unknown_

_Seconds later, they emerged in the lake in the middle of an island, hurriedly laying the person on the nearest land_

_"Momo, it's a sky person." Sana says awed when she saw the midnight black wings_

_"Let's check her first, we'll talk when we know she's still alive."_

Mina looked at them with an expressionless face

The two other girls fidgeting under her stare

"She woke up minutes later, she said she was attacked by someone, she didn't know who it was." Momo continued "She stayed there until her wings dried, we helped her."

The red head sighed

"Okay, but did you both even got her name?"

"Of course we did, we even managed to learn that they call themselves 'Skylars'" Sana said excitedly

"And we are known to them as 'Aqueous'" the blonde interjected

"Right" Mina said, she already knew all that "So what's her name?"

"Oh yeah, she said her name was Tzuyu."


End file.
